Spike (obstacle)
Spikes are obstacles that appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Donkey Kong Country Returns, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They are pointy, tooth-like objects. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Spikes appear as obstacles in galaxies such as the Flip-Out Galaxy and the Clockwork Ruins Galaxy, even though their most prominent appearance is in the Flip-Out Galaxy. Spikes appear in holes in the ground and constantly retract in and out. If Mario/Luigi happen to touch these spikes, they will not instantly lose a life. However, instead he will lose one wedge of health from his Health Meter and run around uncontrollably for a few seconds, putting him at risk of falling into Space or being hurt by other enemies/obstacles. They are also nonretractable spikes in the Flipsville Galaxy. They obviously remain stationary and are only dangerous if the player happens to accidentally run over them, or Ground Pound a flipping cage while a moving platform is over the spikes. These spikes' appearance is noticeably different from other spikes due to the fact that they are pyramid-shaped instead of cone-shaped and appear on multiple sides of a surface instead of just facing upwards. Spikes appear in Donkey Kong Country Returns. They appear as either pointed pieces of wood, or sharp objects on fungus. Spikes mostly appear in the Jungle, Forest and Cliff. Should the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) touch these spikes, they will lose a Heart. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, spikes appear in The Subspace Emissary. They are rare however. If the player touches spikes in this game, he will take great Damage, which will increase quickly until the player steps off the spikes. Spikes can be added to a custom stage using Stage Builder, therefore, when the custom stage is completed, the spikes will become a part of the new stage. Touching these custom spikes is no different from touching spikes in The Subspace Emissary. ENORMOUS spikes appear at the beginning of The Path to the Ruins, however, though their appearance is bigger and wider than normal ones, they act no different from regular ones nor is the effect from touching them any different. Should any enemy in The Subspace Emissary touch spikes, they will take damage or be KOed. There are some spikes in Rumble Falls. Touching these spikes causes players to take damage and Knockback, except for the first spike. Touching the first spike of this stage is an instant OHKO. In Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Spikes appear as obstacles. Touching spikes in both games causes Kirby to take damage, however in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, if Kirby (or Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee) touch spikes while using a Copy Ability, they will lose the Copy Ability. If the Copy Ability's Ability Star touches spikes, it will be destroyed. If any enemies in the game touch spikes, they will take damage or be defeated. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a usable Spiked Shoe that can allow Kirby to cross spikes safely. Gallery The Path to the Ruins- Giant Spikes 2.png|Lucas nears the ENORMOUS spikes in The Path to the Ruins. This is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The Path to the Ruins- Giant Spikes.png|Lucas jumps over the ENORMOUS spikes in The Path to the Ruins. This is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Flipsville spikes.png|This is a picture of the nonretractable spikes in the Flipsville Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. 928518 20080310 screen054.jpg|These are three groups of spikes on a custom made stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 225px-406.jpg|Kirby stands on a platform in The Ruined Zoo part of The Great Maze. Some blue spikes can be seen on the bottom of this platform. This is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. SMG2 spikes.png|This is a picture of the retractable spikes in the Flip-Out Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. 640px-SpringySpores165-1-.png|The Kongs swing over some spikes in Springy Spores of Donkey Kong Country Returns. Tree Top Bop 3.png|Some wooden spikes surround this platform in Tree Top Bop of Donkey Kong Country Returns. Trivia *Icicles and Stalactites (Kirby's Epic Yarn only) appear similar to spikes except that they appear in cold or watery areas. Icicles come in different sizes and will fall from their ceiling when the player passes or comes near them. The Stalactites in Kirby's Epic Yarn fall on their own. *Spikes are one of the few obstacles in Super Mario Galaxy 2 that do not defeat Mario/Luigi instantly, along with Lava. Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns obstacles Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Hazards and obstacles of Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Hazards and Obstacles of Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl